


Swing Set

by misqueme



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is cute and soft and wholesome, Fluff, Gen, No shipping really but you can interpret it that way, Reader-Insert, good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueme/pseuds/misqueme
Summary: The skeleton brothers take you to the Park for the day.





	Swing Set

You hum pleasantly to yourself, kicking both of your legs out so that your swing moves forward. You’ve always loved swings— easily the most superior piece of playground equipment. When you were in school, your fellow students may have been doing pull-ups on the bars or gymnastics tricks on the rails, but you waited patiently for your turn on the swing.

The swing was amazing. Such a simple, easy to build contraption— two chains, a seat. It was a piece with many uses. You could read in the swing, moving ever-so-softly, you could eat in the swing, grinning cheekily. You could exercise in the swing and see how high you could get yourself before becoming tired, and it was actually fun.

Ever since you’d moved out, though, swings had been hard to come by. Which was why when the brothers offered to take you to a playground near their house, you couldn’t refuse. Of course, it wasn’t like it was their first time to a playground, but neither of them had grown up with a swing like you had.

Speaking of them... you wave at the brother who’s standing a few yards from you. He excitedly waves back, turning so you could see his ribs in his shirt. He wasn’t unnaturally skinny— actually, far from that. He was a skeleton.

“HAVING FUN ON THE SWING?” He yelled, pulling his hose towards himself a little. The water gets confused and sprays directly into his eye sockets, causing him to choke and turn away with a snort.

You burst into laughter. “Are you sure it’s legal for you to mess with the water hose here, Papyrus? This is a public park, after all.”

The tall skeleton turns to you with an expression of pure confidence. “OF COURSE. WHO WOULD DENY ANYONE ELSE WATER?”

He’d be very surprised, you think to yourself, but choose to keep bemusedly smiling at Papyrus.

On the swing next to you, the other skeleton brother leans back a little (Without using his hands, which kind of defies the laws of physics.)

“nah bro, they’d definitely come over and ask you ‘water’ you doing.”

“SANS! STOP THAT!” Papyrus yells, although he’s paying too much attention to aiming his water hose to actually be that annoyed. You smile a little and swing forward, enjoying the sun on your face.

Sans turns toward you, grinning. “i’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself, ‘weather’ or not he keeps doing that.”

You giggle softly as the taller skeleton brother screeches in the background. “Yeah, probably. I love how warm it is right now.”

Papyrus, still wrestling with the water hose, accidentally sends a burst of liquid in your direction. It just barely grazes the side of your hoodie, making you jump in surprise.

“Papyrus! You nearly got me wet!” You scold, shaking out your sleeve.

“SORRY!” He apologizes, looking extremely remorseful. “THIS THING IS TRICKIER THEN IT LOOKS! WHAT A SLIPPERY SNAIL!”

You roll your eyes with a fond sigh, turning to face the other brother when you freeze. Sans had left his swing and is now standing right next to you, holding two uncapped bottles of water with barely contained glee on his face.

You open your mouth quickly. “Don’t you DARE—“

The water pours all over your head, immediately shocking you from the coldness and then making you shudder as it runs down your neck.

You whirl the punch Sans in the shoulder, who’s laughing much harder then you’d like. Even Papyrus’s shoulders are shaking in badly hidden laugher.

You sigh and sink into the swing. “I hate you both so much.”

“yep,” Sans agrees, sidling up to sling his arm around your now wet shoulders. He doesn’t seem concerned in the slightest.

Because in the end, he knows you still love those two more then anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a dream and I couldn’t resist. This is my first time writing in this format, so let me know how it is!


End file.
